


Anguish

by Kattycookie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gen, POV Third Person, Protective Sans, References to Depression, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans is Sans, frisk is lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattycookie/pseuds/Kattycookie
Summary: In which Frisk is lost and sans is filled with doubt and anger.Third person pov.





	Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> Heres some angst =>

They stood upon the hall that was glittering with orange and yellow light... A somewhat spacious room with windows and pillars of golden hue.

 

_Its a beautiful day outside..._

 

They were out of place with a purplish sweater with two stripes of violet, a smile plastered on their face. Questionable grey dust clung to their skin, a small shiny kitchen knife shimmered from their hand. 

 

_Birds are singing..._

 

A somewhat too high lvl and exp for a child so young, twisted and crazy is what they are. Determination filled their entire being, a glowing yellow star that molds and weaves time was their savior.

 

_Flowers are blooming..._

 

With the sound of footsteps clacking and hitting the floor, knife dragging lazily held tightly by their hand, an innocent yet twisted grin creeped its way to their emotionless face.

 

_Kids like you..._

 

A shadow, stoic and relaxed came upon within view, judging their every move, every breath, actions upon actions, the sins they commit.

 

The short skeleton, merely inches higher than the child still had his signature grin but his entire being seems tense, showing hostility. 

 

"so, i've got a question for ya.

do you think even the worst person can change...?

that everyone can be a _good person_ , if they just try?"

 

Hes voice drawled somewhat lazily...what was it? There was something more to his tone...

 

"all right.

well, here's a better question.

do you wanna have a **bad time?**

cause if you take another step forward...

you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."

 

His voice sent pure excitement to their form, their body shook with laughter. Hah! They knew something was up with that comedian. Focus not drifting away from the said skeleton, they took a step.

 

"welp. sorry old lady, this is why i _never make promises."_

 

Bones,

 

Blasters,

 

Blood.

 

The child _died_.

 

A small flickering golden diamond, The child dashed leaving it behind, face morped to a frown, feet graceful and nimble. The knife swung but the monster dodged with a grin that greatly aggravated the child.

 

He held his left arm up as they slam them from the walls, to the ceilings and the floor as he too made bones appear to pierce their skin.

 

They cried out in pain and agony, blood gushing out from their being, staining the beautifully polished floors. Tears flood their eyes as they choked, gasped and pant for air. Scarlet blood spilling from their lips as they try to heave, to move, to let their lungs work but their body was in too much pain that everywhere hurts like thousands of needles all at the same time piereced flesh.

 

The bright golden corridor was dyed red.

 

The child _died again._

 

And _again_.

 

* * *

 

Frisk let out a shrill scream, their body dropping off the bed as they cried. The child was in their room, a slice of sweet smelling butterscotch pie is left near their nightstand. The timeline garbled, static wavering before eveything was in focus as Frisk took in the environment, panting as sweat rolled down their face. 

 

"kid, what was _that_ just now?" 

 

Said child jumped at the sound of his voice, they skittered away from the skeleton who popped up in their room, hands clutched their self tightly as they try and become smaller to the intimidating monster.

 

"Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry-" they cried hugging themselves tightly.

 

They were falling,

 

They were drowning, 

 

Oh god it was dark- its too dark

 

Their vision blurred as they continue to hyperventilate, as the timeline wavered again.

 

"kid- calm down." sans slowly slid closer to the frightened child, they moved sputtering more apologies.

 

"shhh..." the skeleton hugged their shaking form as he carried them to their bed with sans rocking them back and forth.

 

They stayed like that for a while. Frisk was then coming to understand the situation. Sniffling and rubbing their eyes, they clutch sans' blue jacket.

 

"Its july 12, I freed the monsters, I'm the ambassador, I didnt do anything to harm my friends- Im sorry." frisk recited outloud like the usual, frisk has soon memorized it like a script when sans would notice the world would shift like it was about to reset.

 

"your name's frisk, kid. dont apologize, i aint mad." sans whispered.

 

Dawn arrived way too early. 

 

Frisk hadnt slept at all last night.

 

They toss and turn from their bed, sans left shortly after making sure they werent in hysterics with all their crying.

 

**Hmmm... Do you really think he cares for you?**

 

The child shook their head and covered their ears. The voice, it was still there, it wont go away.

 

**Frisk...Do you really think that your so called 'friends' care?**

 

**Face the facts frisk, you killed them. More than what we can count.**

 

**Sans? Heh. Dont make me laugh frisk, hes being nice just because you hold the power to their lives.**

 

**Face it, hes afraid of you.**

 

Make it stop, frisk whimpered, clutching the sheets. 

 

**Frisk... Come on. End their life, I know what you felt, you had satisfaction when their dust clung to you. When you knew you can play god and do anything with their lives.**

 

"NOO!" frisk screamed.

 

The timeline went hazy.

 

A knock from the door. "My child?" Toriels voice resounded from the other side as she fiddled with the locked doorknob. "Is everything alright? I heard you scream."

 

Frisk closed their eyes and breath. "Everythings fine... I um.. fell..off the bed"

 

Toriel stood by the door, scanning them, eyes looking for bruises or any sort of distress before she eventually smiled "Theres still left over pie, Ill heat it up if you want. My child."

 

Frisk went and try to sleep for a few more minutes. It was quiet, the occasional birds sang their morning tune.

 

As their eyelids fell, they thought of their friends, of how lucky they were to have met such a rowdy fun bunch. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves standing upon groups of monsters. They were outside, at the bottom of mount Ebott, banners and party hats decorated the forest view.

 

It was the 2nd anniversary of when monsters broke free from the barrier.

 

Frisk held their breath, eyes widened. This had already happened five months ago.

 

Did they...?

 

A grip on their shoulder.

 

Frisk flinched as they face the monster behind.

 

"Kid, _what_ did you do?"

 

They bit their lip, not exactly knowing the answer "I-I d-dont-"

 

"i aint asking you again, w h a t d i d y o u d o?" sans face grimaced, frown still present but his mood held the opposite. 

 

"I dont know sans! I think I loaded-" frisk panicked, the skeletons tone of voice gravely reminded them of the judgement hall, of the pain they experienced for their crimes.

 

He sighed "why did you load kid? you do know five months worth of memories and work is gone just from a simple mistake." in all honesty, he was relieved. Relieved that it was not a reset, that he was not back in snowdin-in the underground, trapped and going over the same days over and over again.

 

The child didnt felt the relieved tone he offered, frisk was horrified, their friend would get angry and do something the both of them had done several timelines ago.

 

**Hmmm...is he really your friend, frisk?**

 

The child stepped back, sans arm that gripped their shoulder fell. The monster felt the agitated panicked soul, it was beating and pumping in nerviousness. Sans seem to realized that the kid must have mistaken his comment as hostility, his eyes widen as he tried to reach out to hug and reassure them when Frisk flinched.

 

They moved back.

 

Another step.

 

And before they knew it, they were sprinting away from the lively crowd of monsters into the quiet woods of the Ebott forest, they heard their name being called.

 

They dont turn back.

 

The voice-chara wont stop saying sweet nothingness to their ears. Their voice, elegant and persuasive, slightly coaxing them, telling them pure sweet lies.

 

Frisk cant remember when they had returned home or even most of the journey, their eyes were there but unfocoused. They move as if they were a puppet being controlled.

 

They dont notice their hand gripping an all too familiar _knife_.

 

Chara continued floating and whispering to their ear. 

 

**I am the only one you can trust, Frisk. Come on... Rest, I can take care of you.**

 

And _they did_.

 

They _fell_.

 

Everything was dark, they hear sounds but cant make it out. It was like floating-drowning amongst the waves and the storm of the seas.

 

Something held them, they _wailed_ and _struggled_ \- they cant breathe- no they were _drowning_ \- they felt _helpless_.

 

"Stop!!" frisk screamed, gaining back their consciousness as they saw Toriel, paws clutching her chest as she stared at them in pure disbelief. "My child...?"

 

 _Dust_ littered the kitchen floor.

 

Frisk ran.

 

* * *

 

They stood at the edge of the cliff of Mt. Ebott. The same place where it was the first time their friends saw the surface. Frisk felt sick as they threw the knife to the ground beside them. 

 

Finally, they let it out and screamed as their lungs burned, hands tugging at their hair. They were sure they were crazy. The world was too cruel and wanted to curse them of this god damn ability of not dying.

 

**Hmmm...? Are you tired, frisk?**

 

**Maybe if you fall...and really want to... Maybe it could work..?**

 

Frisk gulped. They always go back because they were determined. But what if...their determination was gone?

 

They hovered over the edge, looking at the sun and at the bottom below.

 

**They wont care what would happen to you. In fact, youre doing them a favor. No more resets, just like what that smiley trashbag dreamed of. He would be happy. You want them to be happy right?**

 

Frisk nodded.

 

Chara seemed pleased. 

 

 **Then fall,** **And we'll be together forever.**

 

Frisk _obeyed_.

 

"frisk!!!" a voice called out but it was too late, frisk caught sight of a fluffy blue hoodie. 

 

They smiled. "I want my friends to be happy"

 

.

 

.

 

They opened their eyes.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Frisk was _gone._

 

.

 

.

 

Flower petals and dust flew, carried by the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry :'(  
> Poor frisk


End file.
